


Our Little Rendezvous

by sxlmate



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: 2jin - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst and Feels, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Loona - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Red String of Fate, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Soulmates, Yeorry, Yvesoul - Freeform, chuulip - Freeform, chuusoul, gamergf!hyejoo, gamergf!jinsoul, heehye, heelip, heewon, hyesoul, hyesoul besties, jinseul, mermaid!jinsoul, rapunzelau!heewon, viseul
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:42:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 8,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28594176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxlmate/pseuds/sxlmate
Summary: lil prompts and shorts of loona pairings! i won't do any nsfw though, we're keeping it pg here or else i'm kicking you off my christian minecraft serveri take requests, cc; sxiitude :]
Relationships: Choi Yerim | Choerry/Im Yeojin, Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul, Jeon Heejin/Kim Hyunjin, Jeon Heejin/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip, Jeon Heejin/Park Chaewon | Go Won, Jeon Heejin/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye, Jo Haseul/Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul, Jo Haseul/Viian Wong | ViVi, Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul & Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye, Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Jiwoo | Chuu, Kim Jiwoo | Chuu/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip
Comments: 8
Kudos: 92





	1. YveSoul | Only You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's something about listening to Sooyoung's heart that Jinsol can't quite figure it out.

"one and only.  
my one and only  
my one and only, love"

one & only - loona's gowon

.・。.・゜✭・.・✫・゜・。.

Swiftly removing her shirt, Sooyoung shivered at the cold air hitting her skin. She lets a shaky breath out as she gets a comfortable fit for bed. As she got her head through, warmth enveloped her. Cold fingers brushed over her tummy, making her softly giggle.

"Did I wake you up?" Sooyoung quietly asks, enjoying how comfortable it is. "I'm sorry, baby."

Jinsol hums, pressing soft kisses on her girlfriend's back. "It's fine though." She presses her check against Sooyoung, nuzzling closer.

"Wait-" She reluctantly removes Jinsol's hold on her waist to which the latter whines. "Let me get this on first." Sooyoung explains before she pops her arms through the sleeves then turning to look at her girl.

"Hi." Sooyoung smiles, displaying her bunny-like teeth. Although it was a little dim, Jinsol already had her smile engraved in her mind, but seeing it more wouldn't hurt.

"Hi." She copies the older's actions. Jinsol softly giggles before crashing her body on their bed. "Lay down with me." She asks, more so demands, as she rolls herself into a small blanket burrito.

Sooyoung quietly gets on the bed, immediately wrapping her arms around the Jinsol burrito. "You look dumb." She snickers once Jinsol scrunches her face up in offence.

"Mean." Jinsol deadpans, wriggling away from Sooyoung. The latter only holds her tighter. "Let me go.." She whines.

"Fine." Sooyoung lets go. Shifting to lay on her side, facing away from Jinsol. She closes her eyes, silently marveling in the softness of the bed.

Silence quickly envelopes the two. Jinsol grows weary of the ringing noise in her ears. She swiftly unwraps herself from her blanket burrito. Looming over Sooyoung's figure, Jinsol lightly shakes her.

"Sooyoungie.." She softly calls out, lips jutting out in a pout. "I was only joking."

Sooyoung grunts in response. "You were pretty convincing, Sol." She murmurs.

" _P_ _leease..?_ " Jinsol whines quite loud, wrapping her limbs around the taller woman. "-young-ah..!"

Letting an airy chuckle out, Sooyoung finally turns to look at the love of her life. "Stop that." She scolds, but all she gets are baby-like noises from the woman.

"Whyy?" jinsol's lips juts out in a pout, curving her eyebrows to look more pitiful. To add, she even fakes her cries.

Sooyoung sighs, unsurprised by Jinsol's adorable antics. To be fair, it's the little things that made her fall for the woman after all. "Fine. C'mere." She beckons with her arms wide open.

With eyes sparkling in excitement, Jinsol jumps onto Sooyoung to which the latter huffs out at the sudden weight on her chest. Jinsol breathes in her girl's scent.

"You're such a baby." Sooyoung teases as she carefully wraps her arms around her. "My baby though."

Jinsol shuffles into a comfortable position, melting into the woman's hold. "Shut up." Is all Jinsol manages to reply as the petname had her heart swell up. Sooyoung simply giggles at her flustered girlfriend.

And once more, a comfortable blanket of silence comes to cover them but this time Jinsol feels safe. Reassured by the protective arms around her, and by the heart that only beats for her.

Unknown to them, their heart beats sync up. Beating as if they're one.


	2. ChuuSoul | Hidden Treasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jiwoo swears on her life she saw a mysterious creature at the ocean.

"No, Sooyoung, I swear!"

"Jiwoo, you were just seeing things.."

Sooyoung lightly shoves Jiwoo, completely convinced the younger girl was lying to her. "I really had to come with you all the way here?" She pouts and sighs.

"No- Seriously! I-" Jiwoo stammers, her embarrassment skyrocketing. "I just.. I saw a mermaid right here!" She pushes her story to her dear friend.

"It was probably some mere dolphin or something!" The older of the two brushes off the girl's words. "You know, Jiwoo, I'll just go back to the car already. Have fun with the dolphins, I guess." Sooyoung quickly scurries off, leaving the said girl all alone.

Jiwoo hears a muffled _'Don't take too long, though!'_ before the only sounds she could hear were the ocean waves and the occasional flock of birds flying over and making noises she couldn't quite make out.

Fiddling with her little bracelet on her hand, Jiwoo sadly sighs. "I look like an idiot now.." She mutters, silently sulking.

_"That's a pretty bracelet..!"_

Completely alarmed, Jiwoo flinches. "W-who!" She squeaks out, covering her figure in defense. "Don't hurt me!"

"Oh, believe me, I won't!" The mysterious voice reassures her, followed by a low chuckle.

Hesitantly, Jiwoo lowers her arms to look at whoever was before her. Much to her surprise, she gets met with a beautiful woman. "Oh.. _Oh!_ "

" _Oh?_ " The blonde woman tilts her head at Jiwoo, adorably so. "Is that a bad thing?"

"No! I mean-" Jiwoo nervously chuckles. "No, it isn't. It's just- you're _really_ pretty.." She genuinely compliments, rubbing her nape.

The blonde's eyes sparkle, making her knees slightly wobble at the sight. "I'm pretty? Thank you!" She happily takes the compliment after processing it.

What Jiwoo didn't expect next was bright blue fins excitedly flapping behind the woman causing water droplets to land on her.

Jiwoo, quite literally, falls. On her butt.

"Wh-what! You-" Jiwoo points at the fins on display, her hand trembling as she tries to stay on target. "Fins! What! Th-that's- HUH?"

Clearly getting that the girl is freaking out over her, in a bad way, the mermaid quickly hides it in the water. "Hey!-" She puts her finger up to her lips, shushing her. "Can you keep it down? I-i.. don't want anyone finding out, please."

As if on que, hurried footsteps near the two. "Jiwoo, are you okay? I heard some screaming.." Sooyoung yells out from a distance. Jiwoo quickly glances between the stunning woman and Sooyoung's blurry silhouette.

The blonde's eyebrows curve up, making her appearance more pitiful yet to Jiwoo all she wanted was to pepper the woman with kisses. "Please, Jiwoo." She mouths to her.

"I-i.." Jiwoo stammers for the nth time today, her pupils visibly shaking. Time wasn't stopping, the shuffling coming nearer and nearer. Jiwoo's heartbeat runs at a million miles per hour, she trembles.

Frowning, the mermaid reluctantly back away, glancing at Jiwoo before getting ready to scurry off.

"I'm okay! Y-you don't have to check on me, Soo!" Jiwoo nervously chuckles in between huffs. "There was just- s-some bug! Yeah, a bug..!"

"You sure?" Sooyoung asks one last question.

Jiwoo gets back on her feet, looking back at Sooyoung. "I'm sure, don't worry!"

"Hurry back, okay?" The older yells back before walking back to her car. Jiwoo sadly sighs, scuffing her shoes on the sand. A few rocks scatter off that she accidentally hit.

Jiwoo intends to take one last look at the ocean, but gets a million watt smile blinding her.

"You didn't tell her!" The mermaid, who Jiwoo thought already left her alone, claps her hands. "Thank you, Jiwoo!" Her smile widens, exposing her lil dimple on her left cheek.

Feeling like she just experienced a heart attack, Jiwoo clutches her chest with her hand. "Jeez- I thought you swam off already!" Jiwoo flashes a weak smile back.

"I trusted you." She states, seriously so.

"Why me?" Jiwoo slowly approaches the woman, slightly scared but pushes through it.

Noticing Jiwoo's actions, the blonde beams. "You look like a nice person! Why wouldn't I trust you?" 

_Nice person._ Jiwoo giggles at the naïve woman's words. "What if I wasn't? Or what if it was someone else? Would you trust them?"

The blonde juts her lips out in a slight pout, looking deep in thought. She hums. "Well that doesn't matter! You're here now and you aren't hurting me."

Jiwoo's eyebrows wiggle making the mermaid chuckle at her antics. "I guess you're right..?" She trails off, not sure what to call her.

"Jinsol." The woman finishes her sentence. "I'm Jinsol."

_Jinsol.. What a unique name._

"I'm Jiwoo!" She squeaks out, sitting comfortably on the edge of the docks. "Y-you already knew that.." Jiwoo whispers, looking away in embarrassment.

Jinsol laughs once more, eyes forming into crescents. "You're cute! I like you already, Jiwoo." The latter snaps their head back at the blonde, pleasantly surprised at the compliment.

Jiwoo sees a small flash of blue in the mermaid's eyes, but brushes it off. Of course she's magic! "Thanks, J-jinsol." She tests out the name on her tongue, her stuttering still evident but she's trying.

The two end up chit-chatting for minutes, engrossed in whatever topic they could think on the top of their heads. But really, it was mostly Jiwoo asking ridiculous questions. Jinsol was really patient with her.

Jiwoo is honestly amazed at Jinsol's patience. She would've been tired at this point if she were talking to anyone else.

But alas, all good things must end.

"Jinsol, I'm sorry but Sooyoung's getting upset." Jiwoo frowns, shaking her phone at the older. "She's been texting me for a while now. Guess I have to go.."

"Tex-texting?" Jinsol tilts her head, curious at the rectangular contraption. "What's that?" She expectantly looks up at Jiwoo.

_Right. Jinsol's a mermaid.. You're stupid, Kim Jiwoo!_

"Oh- ah.." Jiwoo nervously chuckles. "I'll explain to you next time!" She hurriedly stands up and begins walking away.

Jinsol pouts, even though the younger doesn't see it. "Next time?"

Turning to look at the woman once more as she walks, Jiwoo smiles. "I'll come back! Same time, same place.. _Hopefully!_ "

Returning the same bright smile, Jinsol's fin flaps around again. She giggles. "Okay, Jiwoo! I'll wait for you." She waves good bye to the woman.

"What took you so long?" Sooyoung asks, clearly irritated at Jiwoo who's just hopped in the car.

Jiwoo, still all giddy, only smiles at her. "Guess me and ocean got carried away." She vaguely answers.

Blinking for a few seconds, Sooyoung shakes her head at her. "Whatever. You're paying for everything after this now."

" _Wha-_ _Seriously, Sooyoung!?_ " 


	3. 2Jin | No Rush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Heejin and Hyunjin revel in the soft atmosphere of the beach, Heejin comes to realize something.

Heejin's come to realize she hasn't seen Hyunjin cry.

Actually no, that's a lie. She's seen Hyunjin cry because the bakery closed early. She's seen her cry because she got a mild cold. She's seen her cry over a stray cat on the road.

She- You get the point. But Hyunjin's never cries over her problems.

Heejin worries over Hyunjin. She probably has bottled up all her true feelings on different situations. One day it'll spill out and it'll be overwhelming.

She's gone through the same thing once. Heejin doesn't want that to happen to her too.

"Earth to Heejin?" Hyunjin waves her hand in front of Heejin, smiling quite cheekily at her. "You alright?"

Heejin shakes her head out of her little trance. She confusedly looks at Hyunjin for a moment before giving an unsure smile at her. "Uh- Yeah. I'm okay."

Humming, Hyunjin turns to look back at the sunset. "What were you thinking about?" She asks in a small voice, barely audible enough.

Swallowing the lump in her throat, Heejin picks at the beach's sand underneath her. "Hyunjin.." She starts.

The said girl shifts slightly, resting her head on her shoulder. "Yeah?"

"You know you can always tell me what's on your mind, okay?" Heejin nervously chuckles out.

Confused as to where this was coming from, Hyunjin debates on questioning the girl. She eventually chooses not to, not wanting to ruin the moment.

"Okay.." Hyunjin turns to look at Heejin. A soft smile curves up on her lips. "You're so stupid." She teases before burying her face on the girl's shoulder.

"Wha-!" Heejin exaggeratedly gasps. "I'm being serious, Hyun!" She whines, a pout on her lips.

"So am I." Hyunjin airily laughs, patting the girl's thigh as she laughs. Heejin only shakes her head, slightly ruffling Hyunjin's hair as revenge. 

Hyunjin might not be ready to tell her everything, but at least Heejin's gonna wait for her. No matter how long it takes.

After all, there's no need to rush anything. Not with Hyunjin that is.


	4. ChuuSoul | Bed Hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bed hair suddenly became 10x funnier when waking up next to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired by this tweet! ; https://twitter.com/soulrys/status/1354371547318767617?s=20

The sun has risen, birds are singing. The trees are dancing along with the wind.

Today's a good day.

Much like any other day, Jiwoo lies in bed with her girlfriend Jinsol. Their limbs entangled as a result from a good night's rest.

Jinsol stretches her arms and legs out like a little kitten. Jiwoo whines as her body slowly wakes up from all the shifting next to her.

"Yah.. Jiwoo, wake up." She slowly drawls out with a few affectionate taps on Jiwoo's bum. "We don't want to be late to practice later" Jinsol yawns.

"Whyy~!" Whining like a baby, Jiwoo thrashes her arms around. "I wanna sleep in.." She mumbles, rolling over to Jinsol to wrap her in an embrace.

As much as she'd like having her lil pingu in her arms right now, Jinsol doesn't want another round of scolding from her dear leader.

_"YAH, JUNG JINSOL, KIM JIWOO! YOU'RE LATE AGAIN!!" Haseul's loud voice booms throughout the practice room. The other members shrink along with the duo._

_Sooyoung takes a step forward. Jiwoo expectantly looks up at her, but.._

_"JIWOO-YAH, I EXPECTED BETTER FROM YOU! AND YOU, JINSOL-" Sooyoung starts to ramble on and on. Haseul even looks surprised for once._

_The two girlfriends spare glances at each other. Oh, what a long day ahead of them._

Jinsol shivers at the thought, goosebumps running down her body. No way is she gonna get those again!

"C'mon, Jiwoo." She begs despite having her sleepy eyes still closed. "Do you want Haseul and Sooyoung to yell at us again?" Jinsol reminds her girl about the multiple incidents.

Jiwoo remains mum for a moment, Jinsol even thought she fell asleep again. "Ooh~ Jung Jinsol, Kim Jiwoo, you're late~~" She suddenly imitates her two leaders with a nasally voice.

Letting out an airy chuckle at Jiwoo's adorable antics, Jinsol finally opens her eyes. She rubs at 'em a few times for extra measure. "But really, Jiwoo, we need to get up."

"Aish, Jinsol-ah.." Jiwoo sits up, yawning. "Is that all you can say now?" She still has her eyes closed at Jinsol.

Expecting some sort of distasteful response, Jiwoo furrows her eyebrows when Jinsol airily laughs for some reason. "Huh..?" 

Slowly fluttering her eyes open, Jiwoo confusedly watches as her girlfriend cackles at her..? _Why is she pointing at me!_

"Ah- That's so funny!" Jinsol manages to speak in between giggles.

Jiwoo tilts her head at her. "What is?" She purses her lips with angry eyebrows, appearing cuter in Jinsol's eyes.

"You're so cute, Jiwoo~" She coos at her, pinching her cheeks. "You have crazy bed hair right now." Jinsol cheekily smiles.

With cartoonishly wide eyes, Jiwoo removes the hands pinching her cheeks. "Wh-!!" She points at Jinsol's dark locks. "You're no better!" Jiwoo defends herself.

"Me?" Jinsol points at herself, eyebrows in its signature curve. "I never get bed hair!" She proudly states with a smug expression.

Jiwoo snickers at her. "Well, Ms. I-Never-Get-Bed-Hair, you definitely do!" She loudly giggles at her girlfriend.

"You're lying!" Jinsol accuses Jiwoo. The latter dramatically gasps at the accusation by her own girlfriend. She feels betrayed!

"How dare you accuse me of lying! I never lie, thank you very much!!" Jiwoo balls up her fists to look intimidating.

And just like that, they keep on bickering. Neither of them were even right with whatever they were fighting about at that point.

They both looked like poodles anyway.

Unfortunately for them, with all the fake-fighting, time had flown on by. They were late once again.

Haseul had greet them by the door, with her foot tapping on the tiled flooring. "Give me a good reason why I should let you two in."

_Oh, what excuse can they make up today?_


	5. HeeLip | Too Sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heejin thought Jungeun's drink must be pure sugar, but no. It was Jungeun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was requested,, i gotchu anon!!

The members have left Jungeun and Heejin alone in the dorms. Well- not really Jungeun though. The girl volunteered to stay as Heejin had overslept, and boy- was she a heavy sleeper.

_"Hot take, what if we dump cold water on her?" Chaewon, cheeky as ever, suggests as her fellow maknae line surround Heejin's bed._

_Hyejoo's about to agree, but Yerim quickly steps in. "No way! We can't do that to Heejin." She turns the idea down with her arms in an X. Yeojin nods along to Yerim's words._

_The rest look over at Hyunjin, expectant eyes look at the current oldest that's awake. "What? I didn't say it was a bad idea." She, in her signature robotic tone, states._

_Before Yerim and Yeojin could protest further, Chaewon and Hyejoo book it out of the room to grab a bucket of water._

Let's just say that Chaewon and Hyejoo didn't take the scolding too well after.

-

Heejin mopes around the dorms, dragging her feet every room and corner she can physically get to. She throws her hands around to emphasize her boredom.

In the living room, Jungeun sits on the sofa. With an amused expression, she watches Heejin groggily walking around. "Yah, Heejin-ah." She beckons, with a hand waving for her to come closer.

"Yes~?" Her body language immediately beams, she expects whatever Jungeun wants will cure her boredom. Heejin, like a bunny, hops on over to her.

Jungeun holds her arms open for a hug. Heejin's pleasantly surprised. The older was never the type to be like this. Maybe it was because no one else but them were here.

Excited as ever, Heejin glomps onto Jungeun. She nuzzles on Jungeun's neck, a place she's been quite familiar with lately. Jungeun carefully wraps Heejin around with the blanket she had on.

"Wanna get some boba?" Jungeun suggests as she shifts in a more comfortable position for the little bunny pressed up against her. "I've been craving for a while now."

Heejin narrows her eyes up at Jungeun. If she accepts she's gonna have to watch Jungeun drink up her sugary concoction in absolute horror, or decline and deal with a sulky Jungeun.

At first glance, you'd think this wouldn't be such a hard decision. But if you knew how much pain Heejin had to go through with a sulky Jungeun, you'd be sweating buckets. It lasted for a whole week.

Heejin shivers at the memories rushing through her mind. After heavy debating, Heejin decides on accepting. To be honest, if she declined, Jungeun would throw a fit and order it anyway.

"Uh- yeah! Just get me-" Jungeun cuts her off, only hearing the _'yeah!'_. "Wintermelon tea with tons of pearls? Yeah, I know." She aimlessly nods as she scrolls through her phone contacts.

Heejin perks up an eyebrow at her, but brushes it off. Good for her knowing her order already, she guesses.. "Are you gonna order your chocolate milktea?" She asks with puffed cheeks.

Jungeun side-eyes her for a second. "No." She deadpans, taking Heejin by surprise. "I'm getting something else today."

"Feeling adventurous now, are we?"

"You could say that."

-

Heejin feels like her soul left her body. She drags her hands down her face with a mortified expression.

Jungeun busts in the living room with a wide smile, holding two bobas and straws. "Look, Heejin!" She excitedly bounces her legs.

"Y-yeah!" She gives the blonde two thumbs up for support. Heejin knows that chocolate milktea a little too well for her own good.

Scrunching her nose adorably, the older quickly goes to sit ton her spot. She hands Heejin her wintermelon tea. The girl gives a tight-lipped smile at her.

Jungeun, the happiest she could be, quickly pops the straw through the plastic cover. She sips her chocolate milk tea at 100% sugar level with 3x extra boba.

She can't even protest, Heejin's one of the members who has the biggest sweet tooth.

"Why?" Jungeun questions when she spots the bunny's eyes looking up at her, but not the loving kind of gaze. It was the 'Why-Are-You-Drinking-That' gaze.

Heejin flinches at being caught, she quickly looks away.

Narrowing her eyes at her, she brushes it off. At least she's happy with satisfying her cravings. Jungeun tugs at Heejin's long sleeve.

Perking an eyebrow at her, Heejin slightly tilts her head at her. "Huh?"

"C'mere." Jungeun waves a hand. Heejin, a bit suspicious, complies nonetheless. She scoots over. "No, I meant- Cuddle.."

"You and cuddling?" Heejin puts her hand over her chest to emphasize her surprise. "That's new!"

"Sh-shut up!" She furrows her eyebrows to look upset. "It's a one time thing, Heejin. Just take it." Jungeun holds out her arms, careful not to spill her drink though.

And just like that, Jungeun's drink was long forgotten by Heejin. The older girl was being a little too sweet to her today.

Heejin figures she's gonna have to indulge with sugar heavily this day. Until the members have come back that is.


	6. YeoRry | Why?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Non-idol!Yeojin volunteers to get interviewed. She just didn't expect it'd be like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> double update, wooahh!!
> 
> more dialogue based! don't expect too much fluff, this is gonna be angsty

_"So, thank you for volunteering to answer our questions today, Yeojin-ssi!"_

Yeojin smiles sweetly at the staff. "Ah, it's nothing! No need to thank me." She waves her hands around as she chuckles.

 _"Whatever you say, Yeojin-ssi.."_ The interviewer laughs along Yeojin. _"Shall we begin with the questions?"_ He asks, adjusting the microphone and cameras.

"Okay." She gives them a thumbs up. Yeojin gets directed to clap to signal the starts of the interview, and so she does.

"Start!"

//

_"Remember that we will be asking you somewhat personal questions, but you can tell us when it's too uncomfortable okay?"_

Yeojin makes eye contact with the camera, she flashes a cheeky smile. "Got it."

_"So, Yeojin-ssi, why are you single?"_

_Ah, right._ This is what she signed up for. Yeojin, with reddened cheeks, rubs at her nape. "Because I fell for someone I couldn't have."

The set fills with empathetic _Ooh's_ from the staff. Yeojin scrunches her nose, sticking her tongue out in embarrassment.

_"Why would you say you couldn't have them, Yeojin-ssi?"_

"It wasn't like I wanted to have her, but let's be honest, we don't really have control over our feelings.." She remains mum for a second. "There were moments where I thought it wasn't unrequited."

"Moments where she'd look my way with that blinding smile of hers, and I'd smile back. When I'd make a dad joke and she'd bust a lung at it. The way she nonchalantly took care of me in small ways.. She just loved me in ways others couldn't compare." Yeojin glances at the camera. "And I thought.. it meant something."

_"What do you exactly mean by that?"_

Yeojin bites the inside of her cheeks. "Those moments made me feel like I was someone special to her." She laughs. "Sorry- It's just funny looking back at the memories. I just- I really thought I stood a chance."

"Guess I was wrong about that in the end."

_"So.. You confessed to her?"_

"Of course!" Yeojin proudly states, with cheeks puffed up. She quickly deflates though. "I originally wanted to take her on an extravagant adventure with me, but she wasn't that type of girl."

"So I took her on this lantern event thing. You know, like from the movie Rapunzel? Yeah, just like that. Except we weren't on a boat. We both decorated this one lantern and made it fly up in the sky."

"And so, when we could barely see our lantern, we made eye contact." Yeojin turns away for a moment, covering her mouth.

_"Oh, Yeojin-ssi! Are you crying? Do you want tissues? We can-"_

"I'm not crying! It just sounded a bit cliché, don't you think?" She cheekily smiles at the staff and camera, to which the staff releases a sigh of relief.

Yeojin waves a hand at them, signaling to not worry. "Anyway, I'll continue the story.."

"We made eye contact, and well- I accidentally blurted it out in the open. And for a few seconds, I couldn't figure out her expression towards me. Until I recognized the pity in her eyes. I knew that was it."

_"Did she say anything to you then?"_

"She did." Yeojin timidly nods. "She said.."

_Yeojin's body slumps. Yerim's gaze at her wasn't promising at all. She should've kept her mouth shut._

_"Yeojin-ah.." Yerim starts, with a small smile. "I don't think I'm ready for that yet." She rejects her with those words._

_And of course, Yeojin took it. "A-ah.. It's okay, Yerim-unnie! I understand." She sadly smiles back at her before turning away, picking at the grass._

_"You do?" Dangerously, Yerim takes Yeojin's hands. She rubs over the girl's knuckles to soothe her. "I'm sorry, Yeojin.."_

"And days later, I learned.."

_"What?" Yeojin doesn't actually want to hear it again, but she's completely surprised that it's all she can manage to say._

_"I said, Yerim and Hyejoo are together! They look cute, don't you think?" Heejin, a mutual friend of theirs, looks at Yeojin who's still stunned._

_Yeojin quickly masks the betrayal and heartbreak though. "Y-yeah! I hope they last long, right, Heejin-unnie?" She gives a thumbs up._

_"Me too, Yeojinnie!"_

The room fills with awkward silence for a moment. Yeojin sweetly smiles at them, waving a hand. "C'mon, give me the last question!" She laughs, as bright as she physically can do.

The interviewer nods at the staff before looking back at Yeojin.

_"Once again, why are you single?"_

Yeojin looks dead straight at the camera, practically beaming. "Because she loves someone."

"Someone that isn't me."


	7. HeeHye | Forgetful Bunny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyejoo just wanted a gamer gf to play with!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requested too! i hope i wrote this well, anon :D

Normally, Hyejoo wouldn't be this cranky over Heejin sleeping in.

Don't get her wrong! She knows Heejin deserves all the rest she can have, but she agreed to playing with her today. Call her overdramatic and all that, Hyejoo just wanted to finally play with her girl.

Hyejoo sits alone on the couch, grumpily pressing hard on her little controller. You'd think she's playing some sort of shooting game with that kind of aggression, but no.

She's playing minecraft, with no minecraft girlfriend to put her bed next to. Hyejoo has every right to be upset!

Laying as comfortable as she can be, Heejin rolls over to find her other half but is met with air and a colder side of the bed. Pouting, Heejin groggily wakes herself up.

She yawns, stretching her whole body like a small kitten. And like a bunny, she rubs her hands all over her face to rid of any more sleepiness in her body.

Her nose picks up the smell of food, Heejin scrunches her nose up.

Heejin turns to look at their bedside table, a perfect plate of food greets her. Already feeling like a princess, Heejin happily grabs the food and devours it.

Hyejoo slowly walks in, with eyebrows furrowed. Heejin looks at her with wide eyes and cheeks filled with food. "..Hi, Hyejoo!" She greets with a nervous chuckle.

As cute as the sight of a small bunny shyly waving at her is, the wolf's demeaner doesn't change at all. Hyejoo's hooded eyes look terrifyingly intimidating. Heejin shrinks in place.

"Heejin." She tries to reply in a nice tone, but Heejin visibly shivers in horror.

Swallowing the munched up food and the lump in her throat, Heejin pitifully looks up at Hyejoo. "Wh- ..Did I do something?"

Hyejoo's pout grows bigger at her statement, throwing her in a small panic. "Hyejoo-yah, did I forget something? I.. Sorry, I overslept again?"

"No~!" Her tough demeaner dissipates. Hyejoo climbs onto the bed, ready to whine. "Not that." She clings onto Heejin.

The girl's features scrunch up, deep in thought. She's seriously lost on what she did wrong this morning. "No- Seriously, Hye, I don't remember!" Heejin covers her face with her hands.

_Yesterday.._

heekie ₍ᐢ-ܫ-ᐢ₎: hyejoo !!

hye ₍^-▵-^₎ฅ: what

heekie ₍ᐢ-ܫ-ᐢ₎: what do u want to do tmrw?

hye ₍^-▵-^₎ฅ: hmm..

hye ₍^-▵-^₎ฅ: do u wanna try playing w/ me?

heekie ₍ᐢ-ܫ-ᐢ₎: ooh :O !!

heekie ₍ᐢ-ܫ-ᐢ₎: sure lets do that >:)

hye ₍^-▵-^₎ฅ: really?

heekie ₍ᐢ-ܫ-ᐢ₎: yes really

hye ₍^-▵-^₎ฅ: ..

hye ₍^-▵-^₎ฅ: :]

"OH- OHH.." Hyejoo flinches at Heejin's booming voice. A soft smack on her shoulder is made multiple times.

"I'm so sorry, Hyejoo!" Heejin profusely apologizes, throwing her body over the said girl. The latter loudly grunts at the added weight on her body.

"Ack- Heej.." Hyejoo tries to move away, but the strong hold on her doesn't budge one bit. "It's fine, I accept your apology." She glares at her.

With mysterious fresh tears welling up in her eyes, Heejin sniffles. "Rea- R- Really?" She hiccups. "Let's go play right now!"

Before Heejin could even jump out of their bed, Hyejoo pulls her closer. "Huh? Why?"

Hyejoo flashes her lil cheeky smile at her. She turns away seconds later. "I like how we are right now." She mutters, barely audible enough to hear.

Heejin perks up an eyebrow, but relaxes over Hyejoo. "Are you sure?" She asks for reassurance.

"Yes." Is the last thing Heejin hears before they are consumed by comfortable silence.

Hyejoo forgot to turn off the tv and console though. They're gonna be met with a little higher electrical bill this month then.


	8. ChuuLip | Sticky Notes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Childish promises come true?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requested! i hope i wrote this well <3

_A young girl named Jiwoo pitifully looks out the treehouse window, she heaves out a loud sigh._

_Finally reaching the top of the janky ladder, Jungeun's lil head pops out from the small hole. She looks around the room to look for a familiar girl. Her eyes lights up when she spots her by the far end._

_"Yah, Kim Jiwoo!" Jungeun calls out as she crawls on over to the said girl. She picks up Jiwoo's sad aura once she was close enough. "What's wrong?"_

_Jiwoo side-glances at her, her obvious pout grew more as she turns away. "It's.. nothing, Jungeun." She waves her off._

_Jungeun frowns at her, body slouching a bit. "Hey.." She rests her hand on the girl's shoulder. "Auntie always said it's bad to lie, so why are you lying, Jiwoo?"_

_The two girls are in silence for a moment. For Jiwoo, it's the comfortable kind. For Jungeun, it's the unnerving kind. Her gut gets a bad feeling from the atmosphere._

_"We're moving." Jiwoo breaks the silence with one short sentence, and it renders Jungeun speechless. She turns her whole body to fully look at the older girl. "I'm sorry.."_

_"Wh- Why?" She whines. "But- You said we'd stay together forever!" Jungeun puffs up her cheeks and chest. "I haven't married you yet, Jiwoo!"_

_Jiwoo takes a deep breath. She fumbles with her thumbs. "I know that! But mommy and daddy already went looking for a new home so.." She trails off._

_Jungeun, betrayed and heartbroken as ever, takes a moment of silence to collect her thoughts._

_"Can you promise me something?"_

_"What is it, Jungeun?"_

_"If we see each other again, Jiwoo, would you still marry me then?"_

_"As long as you're taller than me, then yes!"_

//

Today, in the present, Jiwoo is already nearing being a young adult.

Jiwoo's been getting mysterious sticky notes on her locker lately. She has no idea who's been placing them nor does she know if it's a simple joke.

The girl even suspected her friend, Jinsol, had been the one doing it. To her defense, the older is extremely cliché and a huge dork. Jinsol would be one to do such things.

Today's no different.

Jiwoo narrows her eyes at the familiar shiba inu sticky note with a little penguin doodle on the corner of it. She quickly grabs it to read.

"Kim Jiwoo,

will you marry me?"

"Marry?!" She shouts out loud, making a few people turn their head at her. Jiwoo, clearly embarrassed, mutters a few apologies to the other students.

Jiwoo covers her face and hurriedly walks off. And as cliché as ever, she just had to bump into someone.

"Oh- Sorry! I just-" Jiwoo then rambles on how her day went to a complete stranger she unfortunately bumped into.

"Wah, you really didn't change, Jiwoo."

Alarmed, Jiwoo looks at the stranger. "How do you- ..Jungeun?" She whispers the last part.

"You recognize me?" Jungeun points at herself with a slight smirk on her lips.

Jiwoo's features visibly redden, she lowers her head and starts giving Jungeun various affectionate punches on her torso. "You--!! It's been so long..!"

Chuckling softly, Jungeun carefully grabs both of Jiwoo's wrist. "Stop that." With a teasing glint in her eyes, she plants a soft kiss on top of her right hand. "How are you?" Jungeun winks.

 _Ah, what a huge flirt!_ Jiwoo's eyes slowly widen in realization at what just happened. She sputters out multiple noises and incomplete sentences.

Jiwoo looks up at her once more, noting the height difference they have now. Jungeun catches her gaze. 

_"Am I tall enough for you?"_


	9. ViSeul | Everyday I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And suddenly, her debut song's title couldn't be more true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> double update babeeyy

_[Before Debuting]_

A small deer was sprawled out on a bed, big enough for two people. Its alarm immediately awakening the said deer. Kahei shifted around the bed, reaching out to the side of the bed to find a familiar white bird.

Plump lips jutted out in a pout upon realizing Haseul wasn’t there. The deer's eyes reluctantly opened, glaring at the ceiling, upset that a particular someone hasn’t come home from their trip for work related issues.

-

_Long arms wrapped around the smaller’s waist. Haseul sighed in content, inhaling her lover’s scent. “Hi..” The bird breathed out. Kahei shook her head and let out a huff of air. The deer melted at the younger's embrace._

_And they stayed like that. It was quiet, the comfortable kind._

_Haseul eventually started to sway around in place, making the older bubble up giggles. “What are you doing, Haseul?” She turned to face the younger woman._

_Haseul lopsidedly smiled. “I’m trying to dance, Kahei.”_

_“Without music?” Kahei smiled back._

_“Without music.” The bird's embrace tightened around the small waist._

_The deer buried her face in the bird's chest, releasing a satisfied sigh. The two closed their eyes to enjoy their moment. Soft vibrations were felt on the younger's chest._

_Haseul was now beginning to sing a song. Kahei hummed along with Haseul. Swaying around the living room seemed absurd at first, but now Kahei loves it. Especially now that it got Haseul to sing._

_“Your singing is beautiful as always.” The moment those words left the deer's mouth, the bird started singing off-key. “Hey, no.” Kahei glared at Haseul, cupping the younger's cheeks. “Don’t do that. You know I love your singing, Haseul.”_

_“Mm, okay.” Haseul quickly pecked Kahei's lips, chuckling at how red the older had turned. “You act like we aren’t girlfriends.”_

_“Shush- just.. Keep singing, please?” The deer pleaded with pitiful eyes. They continued swaying around their living room. It ended with Kahei somehow falling asleep while swaying. Haseul was amused by it._

_Something to tease Kahei with when she awakes, the sly bird thought._

-

The front door softly clicked. “I’m home!” Haseul immediately set her shoes off to the side and left the umbrella near it too. “Kahei?” the bird called out once more as she took off her coat.

Haseul then walked to their shared bedroom. A small lump was on the bed, covered by the thick blanket. The ever-mysterious lump was shaking underneath.

A loud clap of thunder then made its presence causing a small sob to be heard. “Kahei..” Doe eyes immediately popped out from the blanket, frantically searching around the dark room for the person that just spoke.

“H-Haseul?” Kahei managed to croak out despite her throat aching from sobbing earlier. No response was heard from the younger. Haseul only went under the covers and engulfed Kahei in a tight embrace, combing her hair with her fingers.

Kahei's sobbing had subsided a long time ago, but Haseul insisted on comforting her more. "I'm sorry I couldn't get home faster." She apologizes, her voice shaky and uneven.

It doesn't take much braincells to connect the dots. Haseul's starting to silently cry because of how sorry she is. Kahei looks up at her, wiping away the younger's tears.

And it's at times like these where Kahei learns to appreciate Haseul more and more each day.

-

_[After debuting]_

_"바보처럼 니 생각에." (Just thinking of you like a fool.)_

Whilst singing her debut song, Kahei turns to look at the backstage. And there she spots Haseul, slowly approaching. The younger smiles brightly at Kahei, her eyes formed into crescents.

_"또 하루가 지나가." (The day passes again.)_

Kahei delivers her line before walking off for Haseul's time to shine. And of course, the Orbits cheer on for her.

_"Ah choo, 난 너무나 행복해. (Ah choo, I'm so happy.)_

_Want you, 난 너밖에 또 몰라. (Want you, you're the only one I know.)_

_It’s you, 넌 너무도 완벽해. (It's you, you're so perfect.)_

_이렇게 내 맘은 영원히 너만 바라봐." (Like this, my heart goes to you forever.)_

Turning her heel to go behind Haseul and the backup dancers, Kahei catches Haseul's gaze towards her. She wasn't supposed to look at her. But here she was rapping her lines, staring directly at her.

_"누가 봐도 너무나도 너무 부러울 걸. (Everyone would be so, so jealous.)_

_우리 사랑 무엇보다 소중할 걸. (Our love will be more precious than anything.)_

_I want you to want me._

_조금씩 우리 사랑 조용히 더 시작될 걸." (Little by little, our love will start quietly.)_

Despite all the loud cheering and shouting from all the Orbits before the two of them, all of it seemed to be muted. And the only thing she could hear was Haseul's voice booming from the multiple speakers.

And suddenly, her debut song's title couldn't be more true.

Jo Haseul,

Everyday, I love you.


	10. HeeWon | Maybe, Just Maybe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kind of a rapunzel au?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy kim lip day!! sorry this isn't exactly about her,, i'll write out something for her sometime. anyway i hope y'all enjoy this bcs i genuinely enjoyed writing this out!

Love's an odd thing.

Chaewon's not sure where she would sort it in the multiple bookshelves she has in her lone tower.

From the hundreds of written literature, research, fictional stories she's read. There was never a defined meaning for the word "Love".

They say it's an action.

When you gift someone something they've always wanted. Chaewon doesn't like that definition. _Why does that have to be love? What if it was required? Would that be love?_

Or when you would take care of someone because you want to, and not because you have to. Chaewon tilts her head at that one. _What if it was needed? Would that be love?_

They say it's a feeling.

The overwhelming kaleidoscope of butterflies wanting to fly out of your stomach. Chaewon's always thought that was a weird way of describing it though.

The loud pounding of your heart where it feels like it wants to jump out of your chest. Chaewon says that it's too vague of a sign for love.

She's felt it before when she almost fell down the wooden stairs of her home. She's felt it before when she sees the floating lights every night on her birthday.

And like a dream come true, she finally gets to see the said lights she always daydreamed of to get a simple glimpse up close.

She got more than a simple glimpse though. She's in the middle of the lights, sitting on a boat floating on top of water.

Chaewon watches hundreds of floating lights fly around, sometimes moving due to the cold breeze of the wind running by.

But she isn't alone.

Heejin lightly nudges her leg with her own, causing Chaewon to shift her attention onto her. She watches the girl's eyes shine with excitement.

Chaewon finally learns what the lights are.

They're called lanterns. Floating lanterns.

Oh, how this feels too good to be true.

Swiftly, Heejin holds out a strange object. Chaewon intensely observes the small flame come alive from her small lighter. Her big doe eyes following Heejin's movements.

She holds up the lantern for her to light up. The moment the small fire makes contact with the wick, it grows a bit bigger. _Amazing._

Chaewon makes a small noise of surprise at the sight.

Soon enough, the lantern shines bright. Chaewon's too interested in the one she has in her hands to see Heejin light up her own.

"Are you ready?" Heejin softly asks, scooting a bit closer to the other girl.

Like a toddler, Chaewon enthusiastically nods at Heejin. "I've been ready."

Stifling a small giggle, Heejin counts down for Chaewon.

_One,_

_Two,_

_Three._

They let go of it, watching the lanterns slowly float up to join the rest.

To Chaewon they look like a bigger version of the stars in the night sky. They aren't twinkling like a normal star would, but it still feels magical for her.

Maybe, because she can actually reach out to them.

Stars are too far, too high. These lanterns were too far at first, but here she was. Within arms reach of what she always wished for the first she saw them on one of her birthdays.

Slowly, a lantern floats towards their boat. Chaewon spots it nearing them, so she gives a helping hand. She carefully lifts it up and lets it fly up high.

Soon enough, the lanterns are becoming small the more they float. Chaewon's sad to see it go too soon, but she understood good things always have their ends.

She looks over at Heejin, the woman admiring her. Staring at her as if she was the one who put every single star in the sky.

As if she was the one who the lanterns shined bright for. _(She wasn't wrong for this one though.)_

And when Heejin locks eyes with her, Chaewon finally understands what love is.

It _is_ the fast-paced, loud pounding of your heart.

It _is_ the overwhelming kaleidoscope of butterflies in your tummy wanting to escape.

It _is_ the action of taking care of someone because you want to and not because you have to. She recalls too many instances of where Heejin took care of her.

It _is_ the action of gifting someone something they've always yearned for. Something they always dreamed of. Here she was, currently experiencing it all.

And maybe, _just_ maybe.

To Park Chaewon, love _is_ Jeon Heejin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i haven't said this in the previous chapters, but i'd appreciate it if you'd leave kudos/comments! i really enjoy seeing feedback as a somewhat new writer here.. but it's completely okay not to! i wouldn't mind at all <3
> 
> once again, thank you for reading (and for the amount of support i've been given) so far! ^^


	11. ChuuSoul | Stardew Valley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinsol's taking an interest with video games lately! Jiwoo supposes it'd be okay if she tries a bit. (+ HyeSoul besties!!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was requested! anon, i hope i did you some justice <3

Jiwoo's annoyed- _No-_ she's absolutely frustrated!

"Yah, Kim Jiwoo, take a look-" Jinsol beckons from the living room, an onslaught of clicking from her controller follow after her words.

Jinsol's been too dedicated on this game Hyejoo had gotten her, and ever since she played it, she hasn't left it alone.

_"Unnie, here's a game you should try." Hyejoo waves the CD case in front of Jinsol, a ghost of a smile on lingering on her lips. "I think you'd enjoy it."_

_"You said that last time when you let me try out Animal Crossing, Hye.." Jinsol dejectedly recalls, pouting up to her younger friend. "How can I trust you now?"_

_In typical Hyejoo fashion, she takes (fake) offence to the question she just asked. "Wah.. Unnie!" She brings a hand up to her chest. "Just trust me, I swear."_

_Pursing her lips, Jinsol contemplates for a bit. She looks at the CD case, then Hyejoo's pleading gaze. "Fine.." Jinsol snatches the game away from the younger's hand._

_Hyejoo pumps her fists up, triumphantly. "Yeah!!" She screeches out before patting Jinsol's shoulders with a huge grin. "Call me over if you like it, okay?"_

_"Yeah, yeah." Jinsol playfully rolls her eyes at her, an airy chuckle bubbling out. "I got it, Hye."_

And now she's currently in their living room, with their little PlayStation she had bought as per Hyejoo's request.

Jiwoo begrudgingly walks over to Jinsol, she lays herself on the latter's lap.

"Yah, Jiwoo-yah.." Jinsol, annoyed, squirms on her spot. "I'm a farmer, don't distract me." She makes affectionate pats on her bum.

"What do you mean~!" Jiwoo whines out, she shifts for her to look at Jinsol. "You're playing a video game, Soulie." She growls, quite adorably.

"Look," She changes the subject, probably didn't even hear Jiwoo's whining. "I named my cat after you!" Jinsol points at the bright screen.

Jiwoo scrunches up her features at her before looking at the said screen.

Eden Farm

Current Funds: XXX, XXXg

Total Earnings: X, XXX, XXXg

Jinsol, Jiwooming, Sooyoung

"Sooyoung?" Jiwoo stifles a giggle bubbling up her throat. "Why would you name your horse Sooyoung?" She ends up giggling anyway.

"I put it in as a joke," Jinsol rubs at her nape for a second. "But then I couldn't change it, so her name is Sooyoung now.

Shaking her head, Jiwoo cheekily smiles at the older. "You're stupid!"

"Well, you're dating me." Jinsol throws a playful wink at Jiwoo. "So you're gonna have to deal with it!"

//

After a much heated debate, Jiwoo sits beside Jinsol. With a spare controller in hand, she reluctantly finishes creating her little pixelated character.

"This one's for moving around, and this is for-"

Jinsol rambles on and on about the controls and how the game works. In all honesty, Jiwoo had blocked it out the moment she opened her mouth.

"I got it." _She didn't._

"Wait, what am I supposed to do? Soulie, it isn't working at all-" Jiwoo's complaints enter Jinsol's right ear and easily slips out from her left.

Jinsol glances at the younger girl. "Wooming, it's working fine! You're just pressing the wrong buttons." She points on a button.

The moment Jiwoo presses it, her character is finally able to water the plants. Jiwoo sticks her tongue out, clearly embarrassed. "I knew that."

"It's okay to admit you didn't." Jinsol lightly nudges Jiwoo to tease her. The latter pushes back though.

"I'm smart, I know my controls." She defends herself for the sake of her pride.

Okay, maybe this game is okay. Jiwoo figures it isn't so bad after all. She just needs some time to figure it out.

"Yah, Jinsol-unnie, Jiwoo-unnie, can I come in already?!" Hyejoo yells out from outside their apartment unit.

"Oh, Hyejoo-yah, hold on!" Jinsol pauses the game and clumsily trips over the carpet which results in a very loud thud.

_Silence..._

"Jinsol-unnie, are you okay?" Hyejoo's muffled voice asks with obvious concern.

Jiwoo walks over Jinsol, having grown accustomed to her ridiculousness. She opens the door for Hyejoo. "Jinsol's okay, she'll get up in a bit!"

Hyejoo's mouth hangs open at the sight of Jinsol's body sprawled out. She's about to shake the older, but small muffled sobs come and she retracts her hand.

"Yeah, nevermind. Hey, Jiwoo-unnie, what's for dinner?"


	12. JinSeul | Tug of War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haseul has the ability of seeing the red string of faith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired by Dodie's song "You"!

Sometimes it hurts.

It hurts because you know they're supposed to be with you.

But faith likes to toy with you. It treats it as if it were a mere game.

Jinsol bubbles up giggles as she shakes her fist in happiness. Sooyoung's eyes sparkle seeing how her stupid jokes makes Jinsol like this.

Hyejoo comes in to ruin their wholesome moment, groaning as loud as she can be which results in Chaewon and Yerim to stifle their laughter when Sooyoung side-eyes Hyejoo.

Kahei, with a knowing smile, shakes her head at the two as she gives Yeojin more food to chomp on. The latter happily accepts it with a few words of gratitude.

Jiwoo places more of her tupperware on the table, because in her words "Let's recycle more! We need to save the environment, you know?".

She hasn't let them order take-out without it ever since.

Heejin slides the tupperware filled with bread towards Hyunjin, who makes a strange expression to the older. Heejin only smiles at her.

Haseul glances at Jungeun hopelessly looking at Jinsol and Sooyoung. She eyes the thin crimson tied around Jungeun's and Sooyoung's pinky together.

She looks on over to Jinsol's, following the yarn's other end. The one tied neatly on her own pinky. Haseul lightly lifts it up, seeing how the thin gold decorating it shines in this angle.

Sometimes, she wants to tugs on the string.

And so, Haseul does.

Haseul's left fingers graze over the red and gold, feeling how soft the string is, a small smile curves up on her lips.

She slowly retracts her right hand, watching the crimson starting to stiffen into a line. Haseul's eyes lock onto Jinsol's left pinky. 

Haseul harshly tugs.

She watches Jinsol's left hand suddenly move slightly forward. Haseul's eyes cartoonishly widen at the action. She didn't think it'd work.

Jinsol surely felt it, seeing how her eyebrows furrow. She looks dead straight at Haseul with eyes glistening with curiosity and confusion.

Haseul, with internalized panic, blanks out at the sudden eye contact with her destined lover. They stare at one another, with minds filled with questions that are yet to be answered.

Jinsol's the one to break away.

Haseul feels a heavy weight being placed on her chest, her heart sadly aches at the way Jinsol looks on to Sooyoung.

Her head naturally finds its place on Jungeun's shoulder. Haseul heaves out a sigh.

Haseul supposes she's gonna have to play along the game.

But-

_"Haseul, can you tie Sooyoung and I's string together?"_

Faith's a bit cruel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay first of all, the last part happens when Jinsol pulls Haseul away to a hidden place to ask the question.
> 
> so- Haseul has the ability to see the string. she can also toy with it if she pleases, but she's never tried it before. and Jinsol's the only one that knows of her ability.
> 
> this was supposed to be its own fic.. i just can't get myself to write it out but i didn't want the idea to go to waste


	13. HyeSoul | Reaching Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinsol finds it quite endearing how Hyejoo's hands always reaches out for a hand to hold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ever since i saw the tweet about how oli hye always wants to hold someone's hand.. thoughts have been thunk
> 
> just to add some sort of context, Hyejoo lives with Jinsol and Sooyoung. they say they adopted Hyejoo but not really
> 
> this is a completely platonic pairing fic! i'm in love with YveSoulHye so this is kind of self-indulgent

Hyejoo groggily walks in the living room with extremely droopy eyes trying to navigate around the dimly lit room.

_"Oh, Hyejoo-yah?"_

Within the dark, a voice drawls itself out. Hyejoo recognized the slower tone in speaking almost immediately. "Ah, Jinsol-unnie?"

Jinsol makes a noise that practically screams _'Jinsol'_ to confirm Hyejoo's guess.

The older woman shifts to turn on the little moon lamp on the coffee table. Hyejoo rubs her eyes before looking back at Jinsol's eyes in the now somewhat-lit room.

"What're you doing up?" Jinsol asks, affectionately looking at Hyejoo's obvious bed hair and her loose hold on a small gray wolf plushie.

Hyejoo slowly walks on over towards Jinsol on the couch. She crashes down on the empty spot next to the older woman. "Sooyoung-unnie, woke me up because I wouldn't stop kicking the top bunk."

Jinsol hums. "You know Sooyoungie gets cranky if you do that when she sleeps." She airily giggles before pointing at Hyejoo's plush. "I see you're cuddling with Midnight."

Hyejoo holds it up for Jinsol, and a smile curves itself on her lips. "Yeah." She nods, looking at Jinsol's tired yet content features. "Remember when you got him for me?"

_Jinsol and Hyejoo look around the multiple crane machines. Sooyoung, amused, watches the two silently solve how they can possibly win them all._

_Sooyoung softly pats their heads at the same time, positioning herself in the middle of the two. "I got the coins, you two."_

_"Oh, really?" Jinsol gasps, clearly didn't expect Sooyoung to this for her and Hyejoo._

_And speaking of Hyejoo, the younger girl screeches out in celebration. Sooyoung has to shush her before taking the small bag of coins out of her pocket._

_Sooyoung leans her body on one of the crane machines, watching over the younger two slowly go insane over the multiple losses they've gotten so far._

_Sooyoung notes the little things the two have as they test their luck._

_Jinsol sticks her tongue out when she's looking intently at her prize. Hyejoo puffs up her cheeks when she knows it's another loss for her._

_Sooyoung whips her head towards Jinsol's direction when she hears a blood-curdling scream. She runs on over to where Jinsol's supposed to be._

_"Lookie!" Jinsol flaunts her new prize, hopping towards Sooyoung with a bright smile. "I did it, I did it!" She repeats like a child showing off its doodle to its parent._

_Hyejoo pokes her head out, peering over her two unnies. "Waah!" Her jaw drops when she eyes the new little wolf plush in Jinsol's arms._

_"Wow, Soulie!" Sooyoung flashes a proud smile at Jinsol. "I'm very happy for you." She adds._

_Jinsol's eyes sparkle at Sooyoung's words, her smile widens a bit more. "Thank you, Sooyoungie." She affectionately pats the latter's cheeks._

_Hyejoo jokingly gags at the sight. Sooyoung playfully rolls her eyes. Jinsol giggles, walking over to the youngest._

_"Here." Jinsol offers the wolf plush to Hyejoo, who only looks at her with confused eyes._

_"I got it for you, Hyejoo."_

"You wouldn't let me give it to you. You were very stubborn, Son Hyejoo." Jinsol jokingly scolds, she ruffles the latter's hair.

Hyejoo flicks off the older's hand in her hair, scrunching her nose for a second. "Stop it. My hair's messy as is." She whines, holding Jinsol's hand with her own.

Jinsol watches Hyejoo's hands play with her fingers, the younger not even realizing it. "You're _very_ cute." She thinks out loud.

"Eh?" Hyejoo tilts her head at the older, her slightly hooded eyes flash with curiosity. "So sudden.." She leans her body on Jinsol's

Jinsol airily chuckles at her. "I noticed you always want to hold hands." She squeezes Hyejoo's hand that's now interlocked with hers.

"Oh." Hyejoo lightly giggles, knowing too well that Jinsol's absolutely right about her. "I like having someone by my side."

"Good for you then," Jinsol adjusts and brings Hyejoo closer to her. "Because Sooyoung and I are always gonna be here for you, Hyejoo."

Appreciating the close distance between her and the older, Hyejoo snuggles up nicely. "Really?" She nuzzles on Jinsol's shoulder.

The latter's hand rubbing comforting circles on her knuckles, humming. "Of course. We always got you, you know?"

Hyejoo hums back, slowly nodding against Jinsol. "Yeah, yeah."

Jinsol picks up the younger's plush, placing it in Hyejoo's arms. "He's gonna feel jealous." She jokes.

"Talk about _you_." Hyejoo teases, a smile growing on her features. "You're always so jealous if I don't give you attention when I'm with Sooyoung-unnie."

Nudging Hyejoo for the sudden exposure, Jinsol pouts. "Hey, let me be." She pinches the younger's cheek with her free hand. "I love my little baby Hyejoo-yah~" Jinsol coos.

"Aish.." Hyejoo groans in annoyance, removing a hand off Jinsol's just to brush off the latter's hand on her cheeks. "I told you to stop messing with me."

Jinsol nudges Hyejoo once more. "Yah, you forgot to say something back." She pats Hyejoo's thigh. Hyejoo heaves out a sigh, shaking her head against the older.

"I love you too, Jinsol-unnie."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just checked my cc and i saw two requests! i'll do them next :D


End file.
